When talking becomes sleeping
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: I suck at summaries. EmilyxTrellis. NO LEMON!
1. Conversation

Cold wind whipped through my hair as I wondered why in hell I was even out here again.

Oh, that's right. I needed some space and time for me to think. Space was a bit hard on a small ship with other people with you, and time seemed like it was running out. But somehow I had a night sky above my head, peace and quiet, and no distractions

I heard the soft sound of a door closing and mentally cussed.

_Almost no distractions._ I thought to myself before turning to see who it was.

To my surprise, it was Trellis. Ever since he saved me from the Void and then dismissed it as 'being even', he had been avoiding me like that never happened. Why he did that, I don't know, but to me it clearly was _something. _It's not every day you found out that the person who can speak in your mind is evil and has been creating wars for a long time.

When he saw me he froze. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring me and walked up to the railing, rested his palms on it, then closed his eyes.

It was silent. So silent that I could hear the faint sound of birds chirping a long way away below. Then I broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Came out here for some peace and quiet. It's nearly impossible to get some space and think anymore." He answered, looking straight ahead.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." He turned to me. "You?"

"Same." I say, leaning against the cold metal. For a long moment it was silent, and I wondered if that was always how it would be with Trellis.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"Talk about what?" I asked, thinking he was talking about the Void.

"What you're thinking about." He said, and I thought for a moment.

"Sure." I say, thinking about a way to start.

It was silent for a moment before he said something. "You felt terrible in the Void didn't you?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Yeah, that wasn't my shining moment, and I did feel pretty bad." I admit.

"Don't stress about it. We all make mistakes." He said, and I stared at him. He never said anything like that.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I say softly, placing my chin in my palm.

It was quiet for a moment before Trellis spoke up. "Well, if you share than I share. I'm thinking about how Earth must be like."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"You would be surprised." I laugh, and he looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Earth isn't like Alledia at all. Robots are servants and are rare, houses don't walk, and there aren't any elves." I say, and he looked dumbfounded.

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Is there reptile birds?"

"No."

"Is there a disease that makes humans look like animals?"

"No."

"What about air?"

"There is air, but most of the things here are way different."

"Wow." He breathed. "What do you have on Earth?"

"Well, there are cars…"

I don't know how long we talked, but it didn't really matter. It was absolutely amazing though, and we laughed and grinned and gasped in all the right places. Talking to Trellis was easier than I thought it would be.

Around two in the morning, we realized what time it was. "Damn, we got to get to bed." Trellis said, and I stared at him.

"Umm, I didn't mean it like that." He said, blushing fiercely.

"Well how about we continue the conversation? Just in my room?" I asked, and he just nodded.

As we walked in the room, I stretched out under the sheets and talked to Trellis, often being interrupted by yawns. Eventually I became so tired my vision was blurring, and I lay back in my bed.

"Oh, I'm so tired." Trellis said, yawning. "Do you mind if I stay here? I'm too tired to get to sleep."

"Sure. You can sleep here." I say, patting the space next to me.

"Really? You would let me do that?" He asked, and I yawned in reply.

"Just take off your armor." I say.

"Do you have any clothes I can change into?" He asked.

"Sure. There's some too big pants in the closet." I say, looking away as he changes. When I look back, I see that the grey pajama pants that he put on fit him nicely, and that he didn't have a shirt on.

I couldn't help it; I stared at his bare chest. It was pale and smooth and strong in the moonlight filtering in from the window. Muscles accentuated his chest, and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks as I stared.

"What?" Trellis asked, frowning.

"Nothing." I say, looking away as he pulled the shades down over the window.

There was a soft rustling behind me as he got into bed, and even though we weren't touching I could feel his presence there, so warm and comforting. It made me want to curl into his side, bury my head into his shoulder, and just fall asleep. But I resisted the urge. Barely.

"Goodnight Emily." He murmured.

"Goodnight Trellis." I said, and I didn't resist sleep as it washed over me.


	2. Second

When I woke up Trellis' arms were around me and my back was crushed against his chest. His strong arms were warm and wrapped around my waist, head buried into my shoulder. He was snoring softly.

I tried to get out of his grasps, but he just tightened his arms around me. Sighing, I tried to reach behind me but couldn't since his arms were blocking them from moving.

So instead I kicked him in the shin, and he stirred, moving his head from my shoulder to my hair. I kicked him again, and this time his eyes fluttered. Deciding that three time's a charm, I kicked him hard.

He opened his eyes, then looked at me.

"Emily, what….?" Slowly he realized what was going on and his eyes widened, then he jolted out of bed. He stared at me with horror.

"Oh God, Emily I'm so sorry." He said, stepping away from me.

"Trellis-  
"I understand if you don't want to talk anymore."  
I took a deep breath. "How about-

"I swear it was just a mistake-

"TRELLIS!" I yelled, and he jumped. "Can we just forget it happened?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Sure." He said, and I looked away as he changed into his armor.

"Man I'm hungry." I admit, reaching for the door.

"Wait, Emily." He said, grabbing my wrist. "You go and eat while I wait a few moments. We don't want to leave at the same time or people will suspect that we've been together."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, frowning.

"Think about it. We just spent the night together. What do you think will run through everybody else's heads?" He asked, and I thought for a moment.

Then I turned dark red. "Oh…good point." I say, trying to calm down to stop blushing.

As I waited, I thought about the way he held me, like a child holding their favorite stuffed animal or toy. Like they cared about it and loved it and wanted nothing to ever happen to it. Did Trellis feel that way about me?  
That thought made heat rise in my cheeks, making me pink.

Once I was sure I could leave, I dove for the kitchen.

Later around noon, I ran into Trellis. As soon as he saw me he blushed furiously, and I grinned. It was funny to see a guy older than me get so flustered.

"Trellis, about last night…" I drifted off, not knowing how to finish.

"Emily, I just want to tell you that all I really want to be is friends. Even if you hate me forever for this morning, I just want to be friends. And you should know that last night I had the best sleep in years."

"…I did too." I say, not really knowing what else to say.

We just stood there for a moment, ravenously searching through our heads to find something to say.

Finally I broke the silence. "Trellis, will you sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

He grinned, and I realized that he really didn't mind sleeping in my bed. "I would love to."

As I walked away from him, I felt better than I had in weeks.

That night, we decided to wait it out before sleeping. So it was around midnight when Trellis arrived.

"Hey." He said, wearing a thin white shirt over pajama pants. His feet were bare, hair loose, and he looked like he was carefree.

"Hey." I say, looking up from my book. Like him I wore pajama clothes and was barefoot, already lying back in my bed.

"Tired?"

"Very." I murmur, and he crosses over and lifts up the blankets before snuggling into my side.

"You don't mind do you?" He whispered in my ear as his hands wrapped around my stomach.

I loved it. His arms were warm and strong and comforting, his body pressing into my back. It was like Trellis was protecting me, like he was my guardian.

"I don't mind." I say, placing my hands on his strong arms.

Before I knew it, sleep was pulling at my eyes, and I had drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Heat

Trellis

When I woke up, Emily looked innocent. Her hands were at her sides, she was on her back, and her head was to the side. I on the other hand had my legs pressing into hers, my arms wrapped around her small body, and my lips pressing into her neck.

I jolted up, and then realized that I had just moved Emily. She shivered and turned her head so that it was facing the ceiling. Her soft pink delicate lips were just inches away.

God, I wanted to kiss her so bad. Just to cup her face in my palms and press my lips to hers, tasting her and exploring her mouth. If I did it now, she wouldn't be able to yell at me or punch me. She would just be peacefully asleep.

Making my decision, I brushed a lock of hair out of her face and pressed my lips to hers.

Emily

When I woke up, Trellis' mouth was on mine. He cupped my face, deepening the kiss, and I tasted him. He tasted like winter, a mix of mint and pine.

The air seemed hot as he pulled himself up on me so that he was on my chest, elbows supporting his weight. It took me a moment to realize I was kissing him just as ravenously, burying my fingers into his hair to bring him closer.

Suddenly his lips were off mine, and then they were on my chin, lower and lower until he was kissing my throat. I moaned but it got stuck in my throat, but he still heard it.

He jolted up. "Emily?" He asked, eyes widening when he saw I was awake. "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to you were just right there and so damn beautiful-

"Trellis," I purr his name, and he stops.

"Are you okay?" He asked, fingers sweeping over my fore head.

I pulled him down onto me, pressing his lips to mine. He groaned before twisting his fingers into my hair, grounding his hips into mine, and lining up our bodies.

We kissed for minutes, hours, months, maybe even years before he pulled away. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed, breathing heavily as he stared down at me.

We just sat there for a few minutes, too loss for words at what just happened. Finally I spoke up.

"So does this mean we're dating?" I asked.

"Well, unless dating me isn't something you want to do, yes." He said.

"Hm. I should think that after that little moment we had you should be able to figure out that I would _love _to go out with you." I say, and we grin.

We lay there in my bed for an hour, just listening to each other breathing. I was thinking about the way I kissed him. Did I like Trellis but never realized it?

It didn't matter anymore, since Trellis was mine and I was Trellis'.


	4. Confining

Emily

Trellis and I had been going out for a month now, and still nobody's noticed. The only thing we've done to give them a clue was talking a lot and holding hands (once). Yet so far nobody's picked up on it. Weird.

One day, Mom walked into my room. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Good." I say, chilling on my bed. Trellis was in his room, since we couldn't be together every moment of the day or people will become suspicious.

"How is Trellis?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" I said, furrowing my brow.

"Well, I would, but he doesn't exactly talk to anybody except his girlfriend." She said, and my jaw dropped. Apparently we hadn't been so unnoticeable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I finally say, and she smirks.

"Oh really? Then what was that little lip-locking session in the library the other day?"

"There was poison in his mouth since he got bit by a snake, and I was just sucking it out." I say. "That is the best way to get rid of poison."

"Uh huh. Why do you even bother?" She said, and I sighed.

"I don't know." I admit, and she grinned.

"That's what I thought. So what happened?"

I told her everything. When I talked to Trellis for like an hour or so, and when we fell asleep together, and what happened in the morning. She just sat there and listened, attention rapt.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. But Luger does owe me twenty bucks." She said, and my mouth dropped.

"You placed bets on us?"  
"Oh yeah. I bet that you would open up to me, and Luger said that Trellis would open up to him before you opened up." She said.

"I get half of your money."

"What?"

"I get half of your money. I get half since because of me you get twenty bucks, so we split it." I say, and she sighs.

"Whatever. But you should've come to me." She said, reaching up to pat my knee.

"I know mom. I just didn't know what to do…" I say.

"Hey, I used to be like you, remember? When I fell in love with your father, I didn't know what to do at first either. But then we just kind of fell into it, and I realized you don't know how to do everything." She said.

"Thanks mom." I say, reaching out to hug her.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said, smiling. "Remember I'm always here to talk."

Over the next few days, everybody seemed to adjust to the fact that I was dating Trellis. Meanwhile, Trellis and I flip-flopped between rooms to sleep in, sometimes I was in his and sometimes he was in mine.

I don't know what is in our future, nor did I really care. Mom taught me that if I was meant to be with him, I didn't need to worry.

**Ok so hopefully I can make a sequel off of this (most of the time if I try I get writer's block). Wish me luck!**


End file.
